


Repercussions - Crown Prince Lee

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [31]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Crown Prince Dino, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, King Woozi, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: Chan jumped onto the window of his hyung's room.Hyung was sitting there. Putting his head into his hands and muttering to himself.~~~~King Woozi recently argued with Assassin Hoshi after it was revealed that he was Consort Kwon all along. The aftermath on Jihoon's side
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Repercussions - Crown Prince Lee

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN!!!!  
> I like what I wrote today :)))))  
> Also this is one of my favorites so...hope you enjoy!!!  
>  **SHOUT OUT TO PEONY BUD FOR GUESSING!!!**  
>  She literaly spelt out what will happen  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

Chan jumped onto the window of his hyung's room.

Hyung was sitting there. Putting his head into his hands and muttering to himself. Chan frowned. Rarely had he seen this hyung so sad. But though he was serious, he was also pretty sensitive. For him to be so sad, something must have hurt him deeply.

And naturally, the impulse to cheer him up spoke first.

“You know, for a King this is very bad security.”

But it didn’t evoke much of a response from Jihoon.

“You and I both know that Mingyu let you in.” He said flatly.

_ Oh no _

Jihoon often shut off from his efforts when something stressful happened to him. It was his way of dealing with pain. That and, of course, displacement. When he was angry, the roof didn’t stand a chance.

“Then since I’m already here, why don’t you tell me what has you so sad?”

Jihoon pursed his lips.

“Nothing.”

“Then definitely something to do with Soonyoung-hyung.”

Jihoon didn’t meet his eyes. He moved away from the sitting area and sat on the bed far away.

“What happened? Did he hurt you?”

Chan thought it highly unlikely. The man loved his hyung to the bone. Too much according to Chan.

“He...did. But-”

“Then it wouldn’t have been his fault.” Chan stressed.

Jihoon looked up. “How can you be so sure?”

_ Daft Hyung _

“He likes you Hyung. He won’t hurt you of his own will. Some one must have-”

“They did. They did ask him to hide it. But he...he could have just told me.”

Jihoon’s enthusiastic beginning deflated in that instant.

_ Ah. Hoshi. _

“He could have also fallen off a cliff.”

Jihoon looked up in panic. “Eh?”

“He could have done a million things. But he did this to have some more time with you.”

Jihoon scoffed. “I wouldn’t have-”

“He was afraid. You can never tell what someone will do when they are terrified of losing what they have.”

Jihoon eyed him. Chan gave him an innocent blink.

“You know more than you are telling.”

Chan shrugged. He knew Hoshi, the Assassin of the Royal Family, was Kwon Soonyoung.

“Then you also hid it from me?”

There was increasing anger.

Chan raised his hands in an innocent gesture.

“I just found out myself Hyung. And Soonyoung-hyung doesn’t know I know either.”

Jihoon gaped.

Chan smiled. They always thought he was something to be protected. To be sheltered. But Chan would be damned if he let that happen to him. Stories of Hoshi, clues given by people around and one look at the sword moves the people from the West practiced had started the hunch. It was slowly building with the sheer number of visits to Seungcheol and Jeonghan. That coupled with the statements Seungcheol had made recently in court, had formed a solid picture in his mind.

“Then why aren’t you angry?”

Chan laughed. “Why would I be hyung?”

Jihoon frowned. 

“Hyung, you have to earn someone’s trust. And also let the person come to you. Secrets come with trust.”

Jihoon turned away. Chan knew the obstinate character of his Hyung. The man probably thought it to be the wrong thing to do regardless of the situation.

“Hyung, think about him. Did you ask him why?”

Jihoon nodded.

“And he replied?”

A hesitant nod.

“And you don’t accept it?”

Jihoon pursed his lips. That was the expression he had when he always had when he didn’t want to admit something was wrong.

“Why did you not?”

“...”

Chan stared even more. Jihoon shied away from the stare.

“Because I wasn’t thinking clearly. Can you blame me?”

Chan sighed. “Of course not hyung.”

“Then stop attacking me.”

“I am not. In fact I highly doubt anyone was thinking clearly at that time.”

Jihoon shrugged.

“How about now then? It’s been what? A week? Since I have seen you out of these walls for anything besides court?”

Jihoon shrugged. “Didn’t see the need to.”

“Of course.” Chan drawled. “You know Soonyoung-hyung wouldn’t voluntarily seek you out right?”

Jihoon frowned. “Why not?”

“Because he will be moping and regretting like you are doing now. He would probably be beating himself up more than you hate him.” Chan discerned.

Jihoon waved it off but Chan knew he was listening.

“Also because he will be waiting just like you for a visit.”

“I don’t think it will be likely from my side.”

Chan huffed.

“Made for each other in a prideful heaven. Both so stubborn and hard headed I am surprised how you two had even had a congenial relationship before this.”

Jihoon couldn’t answer that. It seemed he was searching for an answer himself.

The room settled to silence for a time.

“I actually think you just want to go and say sorry.” Chan said, finally breaking the sullen silence.

“As if.”

_ Even the King of the South Eastern Kingdom can be petulant. _

“That’s petty.”

Jihoon snorted.

“Dignified hyung. Really like an adult.”

“You are telling me runt?”

Chan nodded. “You are the runt here hyung.”

Jihoon didn’t say anything. Of course he couldn’t. Chan was right.

“You shouldn’t let pride steal what you hold dear Hyung.”

Jihoon glared at him. “All of a sudden it’s my fault? They hurt me Chan!”

“Yes. And they are sorry. But you also spilt words didn’t you? Shouldn’t you be sorry for that at least?”

Chan came near his hyung.

“They are just asking for faith in them.”

Jihoon sighed. He knew he had lost the argument. But what was a man without his pride? He was nothing. And the thought of crawling back to the same people who hurt him resonated with defeat. Chan knew his hyung thought of defeat as the one thing he should avoid. Maybe he had listened to their father’s words too much.

“How about this? We will stage a way you can meet Soonyoung-hyung. And then you both can talk from there?”

Chan knew it wasn’t good to give him a lee way. Sort of like giving a camel space in a bedouin’s tent. Next time Jihoon would definitely try and ask for this favour again.

But seeing the way, the expression on his face turned from someone who had seen their pet die to someone who was getting a new one.

Then suddenly he frowned.

“We?”

Chan grinned.

~~~~~From the Private Account of the Crown Prince Lee Chan, Dino~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRR!!!!!!  
> skkdksksks I know you didn't expect that, but you wouldn't expect Chan NOT to solve this puzzle. heheheheheh And any guesses and where they are going now? gehehehehehh  
> BTW, Peonybud's comment was "...Also, I think ji should have a talk with chan. I think itll help him understand soonyoung a little better, plus he needs more emotional support TT..." So she was a step a head and you've gotta acknowledge that *clapping emoji*  
>   
>  **QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: Would you guys be interested in prologues, epilogues or a jeongcheol prequel first. I planned all three...so...which first?**  
>   
>  PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
